Putting in the Effort
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: His first thought was somewhere along the lines of "my kitchen is on fire".  His second thought, which was actually the more disturbing of the two, was that Gilbert was in a maid dress.  The same one he had worn for the albino's birthday.  Prussia/Austria


Waking up to the smell of burning food, Austria thinks, is not really the best way to wake up on one's birthday. He sits in bed contemplating this for several moments, before the reality of the situation (namely, that his house could be on the verge of burning down) hits him. He's down the stairs and running towards the kitchen before he can think. Roderich heard a voice he very clearly recognized (and he's really _really_ hoping he's wrong) shouting "Gilbird! I told you to watch the eggs!" And then the Brunet burst into the kitchen.

His first thought was somewhere along the lines of "my kitchen is on fire". His second thought, which was actually the more disturbing of the two, was that Gilbert was in a maid dress. And not just any maid dress. It was the exact same frilly, poufy, lacey deathtrap he himself had worn for the (not-a-) nation's birthday half a year ago.

"Gilbert, what is going on here?" Roderich yelled at his sometimes-lover and sometimes-stalker.

"Roderich?" the albino exclaimed, whirling around (and Roderich did not notice how the dress swirled up and he caught a glimpse of lacey panties, of course he didn't notice). "I was just…uh…"

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Gilbert." The brunet said sternly, moving further into the room, doing his best to look intimidating in a pair of threadbare pajamas.

"I…got hungry! Yeah, I got hungry, so I wanted to cook some eggs, and I told Gilbird to watch them while I looked for jam to put on toast, and he burnt them!"

"Gilbert, you hate jam," he pointed out, one eyebrow raising.

"I…I wasn't planning on making you breakfast and bringing it to you in bed. Why would I do that?" The albino replied, looking away.

"Thank you for trying, Gilbert. Your effort is appreciated. Though next time, I'd prefer the effort not including almost setting fire to my kitchen."

"Got it," the Prussian nodded, taking the skillet of black eggs and dumping it in the sink. "Now what?"

"You said you had toast, right?"

"Shit! The toast!" Gilbert hissed, just as smoke started to pour out of the oven.

…..

Austria plopped (with dignity and grace, of course) onto his sofa, letting out a sigh. Gilbert sat next to him (and Austria did not notice how the skirt became even shorter when the albino sat down with his legs slightly open, of course he didn't notice).

"So," Prussia started. "Wanna have sex now?"

Roderich turned red. "No, Gilbert! You nearly burned down my kitchen _twice_ on my birthday and now you expect me to have sex with you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"No," the brunet said firmly, looking away.

"C'mon, you priss," Gilbert groaned, standing up again and moving in front of the other nation. "You know you want to."

"I know no such thing." He stood up, moving past Gilbert to the door of the sitting room. "I'm going to get dressed, and then I am going to play my piano, and you will not bother me until I leave my music room."

Prussia just sat back on the couch as Roderich left the room. He looked down at his dress, and muttered "maybe I should shorten the skirt a little bit…"

….

Austria sat on his piano bench quietly, having just finished Chopin's Opus 9 Number 1, letting the last notes of the song reverberate in the air.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Gilbert's efforts on his birthday. He had tried to make him breakfast. He wore that maid dress, like he said he would, and Roderich would be lying if he said he didn't find it arousing (even if he didn't notice the way the corset-like top emphasized the albino's lean body, and the stockings and heels were the pinnacle of perfection, of course he didn't notice). He _did _appreciate everything his lover was doing for him.

But he wasn't going to just give in. After all, his kitchen had nearly been burnt down. He had the right to make Gilbert suffer.

He sighed, getting up and settling the cover over the piano keys, pushing in the bench. He unlocked the door (a precaution, and usually a necessary one) and looked both ways down the hall before stepping fully out of the room.

Roderich was quite surprised that Gilbert wasn't waiting outside to pounce on him. That surprise only grew when, wandering through his house, he found no destruction, no messes, and no albino.

At least, until he went back to his piano room, intent on maybe playing some more, to find the albino sitting on the bench at his piano, a smirk on his lips.

"You were looking for me," Prussia stated.

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were. And I was waiting for you here," he said, standing up and stalking across the room to the brunet, dress swishing around his thighs. "In fact," he started as he stopped in front of the other nation, "I've been waiting for you all day."

"W-what are you implying?" Austria cursed the small stutter at the beginning of the question as Gilbert's smirk grew, leaning down and forward to breath against the smaller man's neck.

"I want you. I want to feel you under me as I pound into you. Or, if you want, I want to see you above me, riding me as hard as you want."

The brunet bit his lip, feeling a blush spread across his face. "Don't be so vulgar."

"You love it." Gilbert nipped at the side of his neck, reveling in the gasp he earned.

"…what if I do?"

Gilbert let out a low growl, arms wrapping around the other nation's waist and pulling their bodies flush together.

"Ready for your real present then?"

Roderich didn't respond. Gilbert didn't need him to.

Their lips came together, rough hands starting to pull at the brunet's cravat. Austria's arms wound around his lover's neck, making sure no space came between them. One of Prussia's legs slipped between both of the smaller nation's, causing him to rock his hips against the bare thigh.

Once the cravat was sliding to the floor, the buttons of Austria's coat were undone in quick succession. Prussia never relinquished the other nation's lips, keeping them locked passionately together until their lungs burned in want of air. Only then did he pull away, taking in a quick, deep breath before swooping down for another kiss.

Austria managed to break this one, his head falling back with a small moan as one of Prussia's hands brushed one of his nipples. The albino's lips started nipping and sucking at the brunet's pale neck, travelling down to his chest as the shirt was unbuttoned.

Prussia took a step backward, taking the heat of his body away. Roderich frowned, stepping closer to the albino again, desperate for touch. This continued, step after step, until Gilbert suddenly fell back, arms around Roderich dragging him down as well.

Gilbert landed on the piano bench, Roderich now sprawled across his lap. Roderich, of course, quickly righted himself, winding up straddling the albino, the skirt of the maid dress inadvertently pushed up between them.

"Getting a little excited there, Roderich?" the Prussian purred into his lover's ear, one hand starting on the zipper of his pants.

"Shut up," he replied irritably, moving into a kneeling position so he could pull the other nation's stockings down to his ankles. Prussia smirked, teeth nipping at one of the other's pale pink nipples, drawing out an unwilling moan.

"See? You are getting excited. I can feel it."

Austria frowned again, reaching down under the skirt of the dress, the frown morphing into a smirk when Prussia let out a gasp as Roderich's hand rubbed his clothed erection. "I'm not the only excited one here, Gilbert."

The albino's response was to pull off the brunet's shirt and jacket, flinging them across the room, attacking his chest once again. Roderich's head fell forward, looking down at the top of his lover's head, panting slightly.

"Gilbert," he moaned, hands clutching the black satin of the dress's shoulders in his hands. He pulled at the fabric, trying to get to his lover's skin. He lowered himself back onto the albino's lap, hands finding the zipper of the dress. He unzipped it quickly, then went back to kneeling as Gilbert unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees.

"Sit back on my legs," Prussia muttered, which Roderich did, letting his pants and boxers get pulled off first one leg, then the other. Once his pants were gone he surged forward again, connecting their lips in a surprisingly sloppy kiss. Gilbert kissed back with enthusiasm, tongue sweeping into the brunet's mouth, completely dominating the smaller man.

Roderich managed to get the small sleeves of the dress down Gilbert's arms, allowing him to slip out of the top of the dress, leaving it bunched around his waist. One of the Prussian's hands wandered down the brunet's side, stopping on his upper thigh.

"Gilbert," Roderich moaned again, jerking his hips into his lover's. "Gilbert…"

"Yeah, one second," the albino grunted, leaning down and to the left to dig in Austria's sheet music container, emerging with a tube of lube in his hand.

"Why'd you put some there?" Austria exclaimed, hips stopping their movement. "I will not tolerate you disregarding the sanctity of my—"

"Yeah, yeah, you're saying that when we're about to have sex on your piano bench," the albino snorted, rolling his eyes, spreading the lube over three of his fingers. "Now kneel again." Roderich flushed angrily, but knelt none the less, allowing Prussia to move one of his hands under the other man to press a wet finger against his entrance.

"You ready?"

"Just do it!" And Gilbert did, pushing his first finger in, the second following mere seconds later. Austria bit his lip at the intrusion, burying his head in his lover's neck. The fingers started moving, scissoring and widening his passage. A moan left the brunet as he grew used to the sensation, moving back against the fingers.

"That's the spirit," Prussia muttered, adding his third finger, immediately pushing them all in as far as they could go.

Austria's back arched with a cry, Prussia's fingers pressed against his prostate, massaging it gently with his fingertips. "A-ah, Gilbert!" his arms tightened around the albino's shoulders. The brunet whimpered as his erection was rubbed by both his and his lover's stomachs, pressing impossibly closer.

Gilbert withdrew his fingers, pouring lube into his palm to spread on his erection, his free hand gripping the Austrian's hip. Using that hand, he guided his lover to rest just above his erection. He looked into Roderich's hazed eyes, their lips meeting almost gently. Roderich knew a prompting when he was given one. He used one hand to hold Gilbert's erection, slowly lowering himself onto the other nation.

They both moaned, Gilbert's lower and reminiscent of a growl, Roderich's higher and with a keening edge. Both hands returned to Gilbert's shoulders, Austria raising himself again before lowering himself just as slowly. His back arched with a long sigh as he slid down, already used to the feeling of Gilbert's hard length inside of him.

The next descent was faster, Austria merely letting himself fall into the Prussian's lap, a loud moan bursting from his lips as he did. His pace sped up using his legs and his arms to raise and lower himself, shifting his body trying to reach that spot…

And then it was hit straight on, and Roderich almost screamed, eyes clenching shut behind his fogged glasses. Gilbert groaned, head falling back. Austria moved faster and faster, slamming his hips down onto Gilbert's. Gilbert, for his part, gripped Roderich's hips and pulled him down, bucking his hips off the bench to get as deep as he could. Prussia lent forward, nipping and sucking at Austria's nipples, fingers digging into his hips.

"Gilbert," Austria cried out. "I-I'm—Gilbert!" Austria came, his erection spurting between them. His passage clenched around Prussia, drawing out his own orgasm, his cry of Roderich's name buried in the other nation's shoulder.

They sat together, still connected, for several minutes, Austria too spent to move off of the other nation. Eventually, Prussia lifted him, putting him on the bench next to himself. Roderich lent his head on the other nation's shoulder.

"Looks like this dress is ruined," Prussia commented, looking down at the lace, satin, and frills still around his waist, now covered in viscous fluid. "No more dressing up as maids for birthdays."

"Aren't we even with presents now?" Austria asked absentmindedly. "I owed you 287, you owed me 287, and now we've both repaid it."

"...So you're not ever getting me a present again?" Gilbert asked, sounding completely heartbroken.

"I didn't say that. I just said we were even."

They sat in silence again, Roderich beginning to slip into sleep even if it was still mid-afternoon.

"I think that was the closest you'll ever get to topping," Gilbert said.

"What was that?"

Gilbert snorted. "What, you think you'd actually top someone? You just got fucked up the ass by a guy in drag. It's never gonna happen."

"Oh really?" Roderich asked, feeling anger course through his veins. "Wanna bet?"

Prussia looked into his lover's determined eyes, then smirked. "How much?"

….

What's with me inadvertently leaving room for sequels I need to stop this .


End file.
